


hands

by xoxohyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxohyunjin/pseuds/xoxohyunjin
Summary: jisung really, really wants to hold hyunjin’s hands*each episode is basically a one-shot, so more episodes might be added randomly*
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 107





	1. episode one of jisung staring at hyunjin’s hands and quietly losing his shit

the room is calm and sleepy. the lights are off, and the members are scattered on the floor and couch. love, simon plays on the tv. 

it’s actually one of the band’s favorite movie. every single one of them enjoys it, although they don’t tell anyone because frankly, it’s embarrassing (chan and minho clung to each other and cried four times the first time the watched it. four times). 

hyunjin and jisung are lying down on the floor, bodies turned towards each other. hyunjin’s head is turned towards the screen. jisung’s is not. 

jisung’s is turned towards hyunjin’s hands. 

he stares at them longingly. oh, how he wishes he could hold them! 

hyunjin and jisung have been dating for two months. 

the members don’t know. 

jisung is fucked. 

he needs to control himself. he will  _ not  _ hold hyunjin’s hands, he will  _ not _ expose them, he will  _ not _ lose control. 

hyunjin notices jisung staring at his hands a few times, but he doesn’t think much of it. he assumes he’s just staring off or looking at his rings. 

jisung’s hands have been through sixteen positions in the past five minutes. 

he tried clasping his hands together. he tried sitting crossed-legged and playing with his anklet. he tried tying and untying his shoelaces multiple times. nothing is working. 

it seems like he just has to give in. 

_no!_

he can’t, he _won’t_ . 

he picks up his phone, opens up the notes app, and types something quickly. he then hands his phone to hyunjin. 

_ you have no idea how much i want to hold your hand and how hard i’m trying to control myself.  _

hyunjin reads with a soft smirk, light pink coloring his cheeks. 

he picks up jisung’s left hand, pretending to examine it. 

every inch of jisung’s body is on fire for the right and wrong reasons. 

1.) hyunjin’s touch is electric. 

2.) not holding his hand is excruciating pain. hyunjin might as well be torturing him. 

he’s torn apart. is he happy or not??

jisung’s mouth hangs slightly open in confusion, a slight smile tugging the corners upward. 

he decides he’s more happy than not. touching hyunjin’s hands was enough of a compromise. 


	2. episode two of jisung staring at hyunjin’s hands and quietly losing his shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same old, same old

fuck, hyunjin’s hands are so nice

they’re so so pretty; they make jisung feel all warm in the inside. 

hyunjin’s beautiful hands are also usually what jisung is focused on. whenever he sees hyunjin, his eyes are immediately fixated on his hands before jisung can tell them not to. they’re absolutely captivating. 

but what really makes it worse is that jisung can’t hold them.

jisung is fucked,  _ again_. 

according to jisung’s  very  rough calculations, he spends about 87% of the time talking and/or being near hyunjin staring at his hands. impressive number. 

yikes. 

he knows the members are all really fond of each other, and that they hold hands often, but he also knows he can’t hold hyunjin’s hands  _too_ often. so he lets himself slip sometimes and holds his hands, but he’s careful with the number. 

one fucking year of being careful when holding hyunjin’s hands. the members all know that jisung is bisexual now, but hyunjin is still finding the words to tell them. 

jisung understands, and he doesn’t really mind. most of the time. 

in this particular episode of  _ jisung staring at hyunjin’s hands and quietly losing his shit_, jisung, hyunjin, and minho are all talking. 

the three are good friends, and they are making dumb jokes like always. except hyunjin is really fidgety, so he’s always moving his hands or legs in some way. jisung’s eyes immediately fall to his hands. 

minho and jisung make more dumb jokes, causing each other to burst out laughing. jisung laughs when appropriate, but in reality, he’s fixed on hyunjin’s hands and is blocking out anything and everything else. all he can see, hear, think are hyunjin’s hands. 

every part of hyunjin is pretty, but jisung likes his hands the most. 


End file.
